Depredador
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [One-shot. Semi UA] La estaba observando. Otra vez. En esa famosa noche de los espíritus, Uchiha Sasuke en su egoísmo tomó algo que no era suyo. Como el depredador que era, condujo a su presa hacia el séptimo círculo del inferno. Haruno Sakura ahora le pertenecía. ¡Happy Halloween! [EDITADO]


**Titulo: **Depredador.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Sobrenatural, romance.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, semi UA, posible OoC, dark!fic.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Pareja: **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Extensión: **One-shot/740 palabras.

**Resumen: **La estaba _observando. Otra vez_. En esa famosa noche de los espíritus, Uchiha Sasuke en su egoísmo tomó algo que no era suyo. Como el depredador que era, condujo a su presa hacia el séptimo círculo del infierno. Haruno Sakura ahora le pertenecía.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Depredador**

.

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

.

La estabas observando. _Otra vez_.

Su cabello largo se mecía con el viento, hondaba, jugaba, mientras ella trataba de retenerlo inútilmente con sus pequeñas y blancas manos. La traviesa ráfaga había levantado su falda escolar, revelando sus blancos muslos antes de poder cubrirse, despertando una que otra interesada mirada de la población masculina escolar.

Y tú gruñiste. _Maldita sea_.

Ya habían pasado quince años. Quince años desde que _ella _te llamó, desde que tu perfecta vida inmortal se había ido al _diablo_. Era sólo una bebé, pero ya a tan temprano tiempo sentiste salirte de tu eje al notar la fuerza con la que te había atado a su existencia. Desde ese veintiocho de marzo, te habías transformado en la sombra de la niña.

Pero, _demonios_, todo comenzó a cambiar tres años atrás. De un momento a otro, sus suaves facciones de niña comenzaron a afinarse. Sus caderas se ensancharon, sus senos comenzaron un lento proceso de crecimiento, y su trasero se afirmó _más _de lo que a ti te convenía.

Con eso, tus viejos instintos demoníacos resurgieron.

Al principio te fue un poco más fácil contenerse, pero llegados a esta fecha, el día de los espíritus —31 de octubre—, sabías que reprimirse era imposible. Además, claro, que esto era mortalmente peligroso para ella. No sólo tú podías atacarla, sino que otros se sentirían atraídos por su esencia. Eso era algo que no podías permitir. Ella era _tuya_. Toda ella te pertenecía.

Y hoy la reclamarías.

.

La estabas observando. _Otra vez_.

Transitaba a paso rápido por las húmedas y oscuras calles. Se había tardado más de lo esperado en el karaoke con sus amigas, y podías percibir, estaba reprendiéndose por ello, ya que igual que tú, notó la presencia del hombre horroroso que no dejó de mirarla desde que entró al local. Aunque _claro_, tú lo advertiste mucho antes, pero no ibas a eliminarlo. _Aún no_.

Pronto le viste derrapar a gran velocidad en la esquina de una calle cerrada —se notaba que todavía no conocía muy bien las calles del centro—. Era tan seguro que aquél ser inferior iba a atraparla como que tú ibas a matarle por ello. Por eso caminaste con lentitud deliberada hacia él, mientras ella trataba de fundirse con la pared, queriendo encontrar una escapatoria.

Las comisuras de tus labios se alzaron, y mucho antes de que él pudiera tocarla, tu mano atravesó el pecho masculino, cortando y destrozando los órganos a su paso y salpicando de carmín toda la extensión del lugar. Sin perder la maquiavélica sonrisa, apartaste el cadáver a la izquierda, lanzándolo sin mucho esfuerzo y escuchando sus huesos quebrarse sonoramente ante el golpe.

Alzaste la mirada, y notaste su ser tembloroso admirando la sangre, los restos destrozados y muy seguramente tu cuerpo manchado de escarlata. Con pasos lentos avanzaste hacia ella, notando crecer el pánico que se vislumbraba en sus orbes jades, cerrándolos cuando extendiste tu mano. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía con irregularidad, sus parpados apretados con fuerza y sus rosados labios entre abiertos, evocando forzosos jadeos. Con dedos algo trémulos por la creciente y conocida sensación en tu pecho, acariciaste su mejilla lentamente, sintiendo la suave piel, mancillándola en el proceso. Y de un movimiento rápido, tomaste su mano derecha, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltase, abriendo sus ojos hasta lo imposible.

Sonreíste, metiste dedo meñique en tu boca y lo mordiste con fuerza, a la par que ella gritaba por dolor y miedo. Trató de apartar su mano, pero no paraste hasta sentir el conocido y metálico sabor en tu boca.

_Marcada_.

Sin abandonar tu sonrisa retorcida, observaste su menudo cuerpo a punto de caer, evitándolo al sostenerla. Llevaste tu propio dedo a la boca, y lo mordiste de forma limpia hasta obtener la misma marca. Descubriste su muñeca, y con satisfacción admiraste las tres marcas formarse en esa blanda piel, sintiendo también el retroceso de las ánimas que antiguamente deseaban poseerla. Esa marca, el pretérito sello del clan Uchiha, hacía figurar a esa humana como tu propiedad más formalmente, por lo menos por tres años, hasta que se desarrollara por completo. A los dieciocho años, podrías desposarla.

Tomaste su cuerpo desfallecido, y en volandas la llevaste hasta el patio de su casa, donde la dejaste recostada en la banca del pequeño jardín. Acariciaste su rostro dormido, y uniste ambos dedos marcados.

—Tres años más.

.

La estabas observando. _Otra vez_

La estabas observando. _Otra vez_

La estabas observando_. Otra vez_

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **Puff, no saben cuánto me costó hacer esto, pero como bien saben, todo puede salir cofcofaunqueseaagolpescofcof . En fin, nada más quiero agregar que saqué la idea luego de leer sobre la leyenda japonesa del "Hilo rojo de la vida", que supuestamente une a las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas para toda la eternidad (yo lo retorcí un poco :P).

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
